


Rogues

by Mersa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersa/pseuds/Mersa
Summary: Two clone sisters, defects in Kaminoan eyes, are in hiding and want to stay that way. The elder sister, Celestia, tries to protect her younger sister, Luna, both from the demon, Nightmare, who is stuck in Luna's mind and from anyone after them. But they can't stay hidden forever, can they?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3 and I'm trying to figure out everything. It's a bit rough, but I hope it's alright. Please enjoy and feel free to comment constructive criticism!

I ran through the city, taking several turns to confuse anyone who followed me. Eventually, I came to a small door, which I entered. It was dark, but my helmet allowed me to see in the dark.  
“Back already, Tia?” my sister clone asked, over our comm.  
“Yes, Luna. We must go.”  
She sighed, turning towards me. “Clones or droids?”  
I scowled, though she couldn't see. “Three Jedi and two squads of clones. They’re scanning the city.”  
An explosion blew up one wall, making Luna and I squint at the sudden light.  
“Run!” I said, leading the way.  
We used storage boxes as cover, as droids fired at us.  
“Where to? The nearest docking bay?” She asked, scanning the area.  
“No, last I saw it was filled with clankers.”  
“Die, republic scum!” a droid called behind us.  
We ran around a corner and slid to a stop in front of the Jedi and their entire two squadrons.  
They took one look at our purple decorated armor and aimed blasters at us.  
“State your numbers, troopers!” a commander in yellow ordered.  
We glanced behind us at the droids.  
“Tia?” Luna looked to me, as I was older.  
“Hold on.” I pulled out a blaster and shot a line to the top of the building. I grabbed her and we were pulled to the top of the building.  
“Hey!” a Jedi called, as we disappeared from sight. But they were distracted by the droids that had followed us.  
“The only other way off the planet is through one of the bases! What is the plan?” Luna sounded nervous.  
I sighed, having my helm scan the area around us. “There is a herd of creatures leaving the west side of the city. If we can get in there, the scanners would be scrambled by all the bodies.”  
We headed west, and I glanced back to see the Jedi chasing us. I cursed, pushing myself faster.  
We jumped down and landed in the middle of the herd. We dropped to the ground, the creature’s long fur covering us. We army crawled forward, and I listened in, to the Jedi’s confusion.  
“Where did they go?”  
“I can sense them nearby but there are too many creatures. They’re gone for now.”  
“Master, were those two defective clones?” a younger voice asked.  
“I’m not sure, Snips. I’ve never seen those colors on a clone before. Have you, master?”  
“No. Let’s return to base and we can get a better scan on the city.”  
They left and I rose to a crouch.  
“It’s safe, Luna.” I murmured over the comm line.  
She rose and we continued forward with the animals.  
“We should stay with the herd until we are a couple of clicks from the city.” She suggested. “They would assume that we would leave the planet soon.”  
I nodded.  
~*~*~*~  
Hours later, we were out of sight of the city and left the herd. We walked across the fields, Luna’s rifle in her hands, while mine was resting on a shoulder.  
“We can’t go back to the city, and that is where most of our supplies are.” Luna pointed out, breaking the silence.  
I nodded. “True, but we never did need much to survive.”  
Luna chuckled, then grabbed her helmet, groaning.  
We stopped and I pulled off my helmet, my purple streaked brown hair resting on my shoulders. I pulled Luna to the ground and helped her take her helmet off. Her black hair tumbled down her back to her waist.  
“Is it Nightmare again?” I frowned at her.  
She nodded. “She’s trying to come out again.”  
I sighed. “It has been a few weeks since she last came out. Do we need to settle for the night, and let her come out for a couple of hours?”  
Luna sighed, her lavender eyes glancing at me. “That would probably be the best option.”  
I nodded. “I’ll find some supplies, let her out when you’re ready.” I stood, grabbed my rifle, and headed out.  
I returned minutes later and noticed that Nightmare had come out, Luna’s eyes were now a dark red.  
“Evening, Nightmare.” I greeted, placing down some sticks I had gathered.  
“Hello, Celestia. It has been a while.” Nightmare purred, her elongated canines showing, as she smiled at me.  
I chuckled, ruefully. “It has. This is the first place in weeks where we have been able to relax.”  
Nightmare stretched. “No need for your excuses, Celestia. Luna has filled me in with her memories. Those Jedi are sure to cause future problems for us.”  
“Agreed. They know what we look like, and that is dangerous information.”  
Nightmare narrowed her eyes. “Does older sister have a plan?”  
I sat on the ground. “Not at the moment, demoness. Do you?” I raised an eyebrow.  
Nightmare laughed. “I am not the strategist of the three of us, Celestia. You know this. Luna suggests that we hide, but you both know I refuse to do so.”  
I gave a small smile. “Aye. That, we do know. But for the moment, let’s get some rest. If your taste for blood rises too high, there are some predators that followed me back to camp.” I laid down. “Good hunting, Nightmare.”  
~*~*~*~  
“Did you boys get a good look at those troopers?” Obi-Wan asked the troopers of the 212th and 501st.  
“No, sir.” most said, while others murmured to each other.  
“Their armor looked different from ours.” Fives pointed out.  
“Ya, some sort of alterations.” Boil agreed.  
“Has anyone seen a purple-colored squadron?” Rex asked.  
There were more negatives but Kix raised his hand.  
“Sir? I heard, back on Kamino, about some defects. Something went wrong in one of the labs, and two clones turned out to be female.”   
There were more whispers.  
“What happened to them?” Ahsoka asked, looking worried.  
Kix shrugged. “All I heard was that they were going to be trained differently from the rest of us. It was either that or they would be eliminated.”  
“That is what they usually do with defects.” Cody nodded.  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Cody, Rex, make contact with the Kaminoans. Get as much information as you can. The rest of us will try to find these, female clones.”  
~*~*~*~  
I woke to the smell of blood, and Luna was surrounded by some small, dead, creatures.  
I sighed, we needed to let Nightmare out more. This much blood leaves too much of a trail.  
I shook Luna awake. “Time to go, Luna. We need to put more distance between us and those Jedi.”  
Luna nodded and yawned. We grabbed our helmets and continued west.  
Days later, we were still traveling in the plains. Nightmare came out every two days, and she started to calm down.  
“How much longer will we have to walk with nothing to look at?” Nightmare whined.  
I sighed. “I’m not sure, Nightmare. Until we are certain that we aren’t being followed.”  
Honestly, I’m not sure if we are even being followed. One thing I am certain of is that those troopers were asking questions and probably getting answers.  
~*~*~*~  
A scouting group of clones found a camp, covered in blood, a couple clicks from the city.  
“Was there a fight?” Tup asked.  
“No.” Kix examined the blood. “This isn’t human, but I’m not sure of what it is.”  
Fives sighed. “Hopefully, the Captain has found more than we have. Let’s head back.”  
Hours later, everyone was around a hologram.  
“So, according to the headmistress of Kamino, there were two female clones.” Rex clicked something and two figures appeared.   
One had short brown hair and cyan eyes, while the other had long black hair with lavender eyes.  
“FC-01 and FC-02. 01 was the first awake, with 02 waking several hours later. But being females were not the only ‘defects’ in the two.” Rex glanced at Cody, hesitating.  
Cody cleared his throat. “02 claimed to have another voice/mind in her body that she called ‘Nightmare’ a few months after waking.”  
There were frowns around the room, along with murmurs.  
“01 was diagnosed with trust issues, a short fuse, and an overcomplicated mind. 02 was diagnosed with a dual personality, shyness, and an understanding of every electronic known to mind.” Rex continued.  
“What happened?” Anakin asked, his arms crossed.  
Cody and Rex exchanged another glance.  
“Two years ago, 01 and 02 were sent on a ship to the outer rim. The purpose was unknown. The ship was later found in a junkyard on Tatooine, and the two were missing.” Rex concluded.  
There was silence until the scout team returned.  
“Report.” Obi-Wan’s eyes didn’t leave the two holo forms.  
“There was a camp a few clicks west.” Fives glanced at the holo forms. “It was covered in blood, but not human blood. No trails were leading away from it.”  
Obi-Wan sighed. “It appears the two have learned more than what they were taught on Kamino. We need to find them.”  
“General, it has been over a week since they were in the city. They could be almost anywhere.” Rex pointed out.  
They were interrupted by a clone rushing into the room.  
“Sirs, the scanner picked up a signal in the western plains.”  
“It has to be them,” Anakin said, rushing from the room.  
~*~*~*~  
We were walking through the plains when several gunships flew overhead.  
“They found us!” Luna’s eyes widened.  
“Let Nightmare out. We have to fight.” I narrowed my eyes, readying my rifle.  
Luna’s body shuddered as Nightmare took over.  
“Get ready, demoness. They’re coming.” I said as the squadrons came into view.  
Nightmare snarled, putting her rifle up to her shoulder. I followed her actions as the troopers came closer.  
“01! 02! Put the guns down!” a Jedi yelled.  
Nightmare growled, startling them. “Come any closer and I will kill you before you can say ‘Naboo’.”  
“I see you did some digging,” I called, not relaxing. “Did they tell you why they sent us to the outer rim?”  
They exchanged glances.  
“Why was there so much blood at the campsite?” the Jedi questioned back.  
Nightmare chuckled. “I was hungry.”  
The Jedi looked disgusted, but a clone stepped forward.  
“Come with us, sisters.” He said. “We will figure out what happened together.”  
We glanced at each other and burst out laughing.  
“I suggest something else,” I smirked, though they couldn’t see. “Eat stunners!”  
We shot at the troopers, our guns set to stun. We downed a dozen before the Jedi started deflecting our shots.  
“Run!” I said and led the way towards a nearby copse of trees.  
“I can ambush them, just keep ‘em busy.” Nightmare suggested.  
I glanced back and watched them chase us. “Done, hide in the trees. I’ll lead them away.”  
As soon as we entered the trees, Nightmare disappeared. I continued running, using trees and bushes to dodge stun blasts. And suddenly, I was surrounded.  
I scowled, and dropped my rifle.  
“On your knees, soldier.” a captain pointed a pistol at me.  
I dropped down and put my hands behind my head.  
The captain stepped forward and pulled my helmet off. But I was smirking at him.  
“Something funny, 01?” a Jedi asked.  
“Hilarious.” I wiggled my eyebrows, spotting Nightmare in a tree behind the Jedi.  
“Where is 02?” the captain demanded.  
“Around.” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
Nightmare grabbed the padawan, putting a hand over her mouth and stunning her quietly. She did the same with a clone commander, then disappeared.  
“You boys seem to be missing something.” I pointed out, shaking the hair from my face.  
They glanced around.  
“Ahsoka!” one Jedi said as the other said “Cody!”  
“Where are they?!” the captain put the gun in my face.  
I looked at his visor, grinning. I moved quickly, taking out one of my pistols and putting it to the head of the captain. I spun around to where my back was against a nearby tree.  
“Put the weapons down!” I ordered, holding the captain against my chest.  
The men reluctantly let the blasters and lightsabers fall to the ground.  
“Now give the captain my helmet.”   
A Jedi handed the captain the helmet and he turned to face me.  
I smirked as he put it on my head. “Pleasant hunting, Cap.” I pushed him into the Jedi and jumped into the treetops.  
Nightmare was waiting for me, with the two tied up and glaring at us.  
“Good, you’re here.” Nightmare sighed. “I’m getting hungry and these two aren’t helping.”  
The two exchanged frightful glances.  
“Let Luna back, Nightmare.” I sighed, taking off my helmet. “It’s time for a strategy.”  
Luna was back in a couple of seconds and took off her helmet, as well.   
“Welcome back,” I said, examining a map.  
“Do you know how stupid you two are!” she exclaimed. “Taking these two was one of the most stupid things you have done in all of our life!”  
I sighed. “I didn’t know that Nightmare would do that.”  
Luna scowled. “Of course you didn’t. Now, what’s the plan?” she knelt beside me.  
“We can’t get to any ships, but we do have two prisoners.” I glanced at the two.  
“Are you suggesting a trade?” Luna raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you have a better idea?” I copied her expression.  
“No.” she groaned, and leaned back on a branch.  
Hours later.  
It had gotten dark, and Luna was asleep. We had taken the gags off the other two, and we all had had food.  
“Why are you running?” Ahsoka suddenly asked.  
I glanced at her, adjusting something in my helmet. “We aren’t running from the Republic if that is what you’re asking. We just don’t want to be brought back to Kamino.”  
“Why not?” Cody asked.  
I sighed. “The headmistress. She sent us to the outer rim to be executed. After that was done, she would’ve deleted any information on us, and continued on. If we were to be brought back, she would have us killed instantly.”  
“Are you going to kill us?” Cody asked quietly.  
I chuckled, careful not to wake Luna. “Killing you would be like killing family. We may not be friends, Cody, be we share blood.” I looked at them. “I’m sorry you are in this position, but we are desperate. We have to get away.”  
“What if…..what if you could join us and not have to go to Kamino?” Ahsoka asked.  
I looked at her quickly, then looked away. “I dare not hope for such an answer. I dare not trust….” I shook my head. “If it were possible, it would be a miracle. But we all know that it would be impossible.”  
~*~*~*~  
The sun rose, and we made our way to where the gunships had landed.   
“This isn’t right,” Luna whispered over our comm.   
The area looked deserted, but suddenly, there were hundreds of guns trained on us.  
“Let them go!” the captain ordered, walking towards us with the Jedi.  
Luna and I nodded to Cody and Ahsoka, who then walked over to the others. Once freed of their bonds, Ahsoka rushed between us.  
“Masters wait! They don’t mean any harm! They just don’t want to be killed!” she protested.  
“Ahsoka, stand down.” a Jedi ordered.  
She was about to protest again, when two clones came up and cuffed Luna and me.  
“Back up, men.” Cody walked forward, making the two clones back up. “I agree with Commander Tano. From what we have seen, they have no ill intent towards the Republic.”  
“They captured you. Explain that.” Anakin challenged.  
I took a step forward. “No. Ahsoka, Cody, do not defend us.” I looked at them. “We will be alright, this galaxy does not need two defective clones.”  
Suddenly, Luna dropped to the ground and started convulsing. I jumped my arms, moving my hands in front of me. I knelt beside her, pulling off her helmet.  
“No, no, no!” I worried. “Not now. Fight her, Luna!” I took her upper body into my lap.  
Ahsoka and Cody knelt beside me.  
“What’s happening?” Ahsoka asked.  
I looked at her. “Nightmare is coming. She doesn’t like confinement and protects Luna, as her host.”  
“Host?” Obi-Wan knelt beside Cody, feeling the pulse on Luna’s neck rising.  
I nodded. “Yes. It was an experiment done by the headmistress. There was an embriote or something, that she put into Luna.”  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and nodded.  
“Tranq her. Get these into holding cells while we contact the council.” Obi-Wan ordered.  
“Please, let me stay with my sister.” I pleaded with him.  
He gave a short nod and we were dragged off.  
~*~*~*~  
Luna woke hours later.  
“Wha...what happened?” she held her head.  
“They tranqed you.” I sighed, and she took in that they had taken our helmets, weapons, and supplies.  
“Nightmare?” she asked, sitting up.  
“Nightmare,” I confirmed.  
We fell quiet at the sound of footsteps. Cody and Rex, the captain, came in front of the cell.  
“Are you hurt?” Cody asked.  
“No.” Luna stood, going to the other side of the bars.  
“Careful, Cody,” Rex warned.  
“I’m sorry, for everything.” Luna looked down.  
Cody was about to take a step forward when Rex put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sure you are.” Rex narrowed his eyes. “But none of this seems to be your fault, according to 01.”  
I rolled my eyes at the use of the number.  
“Did you not tell them the names we took?” Luna frowned at me. “I’m Luna, this is Celestia, but I call her Tia. You guys have met Nightmare.”  
Cody nodded and was about to say something when they were called to the command center.  
~*~*~*~  
Hours later, we were standing in front of the Jedi and their commanders.  
“The council has decided to send you back to Kamino. Clones are the Kaminoans’ business.” Obi-Wan stated.  
“No!” Luna wailed, falling to her knees.  
I scowled. “Is that it? You are condemning us to death! We never wanted to be tortured!” I fought against the two clones holding us back. “You Jedi are no better than the Separatists! No better than the Sith!”  
Ahsoka gasped, looking away, while Anakin and Obi-Wan struggled to keep their faces blank.  
We were pulled out of the room, with Luna sobbing and I was still fighting. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.  
I elbowed the clone holding me, and he fell to the ground. I knocked out the others and helped Luna to her feet.  
“Stay strong, sister.” I murmured. “Let’s get out of here.”  
We sprinted down the corridor, and I scowled as an alarm went off.  
“Nightmare wants to come out.” Luna looked at me, panicked.  
I huffed. “Let her out. We will need all the help we can get.”  
Moments later, Nightmare’s red eyes opened. She broke her bonds, then broke mine.  
We were silent as we sprinted towards where the ships were kept.  
“Hey!” We sprinted past Rex, and he started to follow.  
Nightmare growled, drawing ahead of me as a group of clones blocked our path. She slid to a stop, facing me and cupping her hands. She launched me up and kept a hold on my foot as we flew over the clones. I rolled to soften the landing, and we continued on.  
We slowed as we entered the flight bay, and hundreds of clones turned to face us. Nightmare sped up, leading the way to a small two-person fighter. I jumped in the pilot’s chair and started the engines.  
Nightmare chuckled darkly as she got into the gunner’s spot. She fired over the clone’s heads, making them duck. I turned us towards the exit and started down it. We flew out of the cruiser, with Nightmare still shooting.  
“Preparing for the jump to lightspeed,” I stated, as I flipped the correct switches. Nightmare relaxed, scanning the space behind us for any incoming ships.   
~*~*~*~  
Weeks later.  
We had landed on Naboo, getting jobs as bodyguards to high officials.  
We had also changed our armor and hair, so no one would recognize us. Luna’s armor was a mix of royal purple, black, and navy blue. Her black hair had been cut and she usually wore it in a braided bun. Her hair was also streaked with royal purple. My armor was light purple, forest green, and sky blue. My brown hair was now shaved on the sides, leaving the top short and over one side. I replaced the purple dye with green, making it match my armor somewhat.  
“Who’s next?” Luna asked as we watched the latest official leave.  
“A senator. She needs to be escorted to Coruscant.” I read the holoscreen in the company’s rec room.  
Luna frowned. “Shouldn’t more experienced guards take that job?”  
I transferred the data to my armband. “Apparently, this senator takes a bunch of risks and no other guard wants the risk of failure.”  
Luna sighed, shrugging. “Well, it was a good job while it lasted.”  
We entered the room where our boss was talking to the senator.  
“Ah, here they are. They might be our newest guards, but they have plenty of experience with other companies. Girls, meet Senator Amidala. Senator, this is Luna and Celestia.”  
We gave a small bow to her.  
After a few more minutes of talking, we followed the Senator back to her ship.  
“I have been called to Coruscant for a meeting. Do you two need anything?” She glanced at us.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Pardon me, ma’am, but all we need is what we have on us. Do you want us to have anything else?”  
Amidala eyed our standard blasters. “Unless you two are attached to those blasters, no. If you aren’t, you can choose some new equipment on my ship.”  
Luna and I fist-bumped and followed her onto the sleek, silver ship.  
I had chosen twin pistols, and a sniper rifle across my back. Luna had a machine gun across her back and a regular rifle.  
Hours later, we were entering the atmosphere of Coruscant.  
Luna and I flanked Amidala, as she left the ship. Her golden droid, C3-PO, was at her side.  
“I have an old friend that will meet me at my penthouse after the meeting. During that, you two can have some free time.” Amidala explained as we entered the Senate building.  
We stayed silent and motionless during the meeting, following Amidala as she spoke with other senators after the meeting as well.  
“Did the Jedi finally convince you to take a couple of clones as guards?” the senator of Alderaan jokes.  
Amidala chuckled. “No, these are some bodyguards from Naboo. Though I can see the confusion, their armor is the same shape as the clones.” She turned to us. “Why is that?”  
“This is armor provided by the company.” Luna lied. “We just personalized it, ma’am.”  
“There’s your answer. Also, these couldn’t be clones. Their girls.” Amidala pointed out.  
“My mistake, but it is good to see you, Padme.” he smiled, walking away.  
We continued to her penthouse, and she left to get changed. Luna looked out the giant windows, while I sat on the counter, munching on a piece of fruit.  
There was a knock on the door and Luna and I jumped into battle positions. I narrowed my eyes, almost firing one of my blasters.  
“Wait!” Amidala rushed out. “It’s probably him.” She opened the door, letting the man inside.  
Luna and I glanced at each other, recognizing the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.  
“Ani, this is Luna and Celestia, my guards.” Amidala introduced.  
Anakin frowned at the names, narrowing his eyes at us. “You two are the defective clones!” he exclaimed, eyes widening in realization.   
We backed to the window, as he drew his lightsaber.  
Luna was the first to turn, jumping out of the window, with me following. We landed on a passing ship, glancing up to watch the Jedi’s reaction.  
He scowled, contacting others on his communicator.  
“He’s calling back up!” I told Luna, as we ran across the roof of the ship.  
“Great. And we were doing so well.” she sighed, glanced back as Anakin jumped down to the ship.  
We slid to a stop at the edge of the ship and glanced back. Anakin was still coming, his lightsaber blade extended.   
“Should we jump?” Luna glanced down towards the surface of the planet.  
“And risk a broken leg?” I shook my head. “We need something else.”  
“Stop right there.” Anakin narrowed his eyes at us. “You two are under arrest.”  
Luna took a half-step behind me.  
“For what?” I questioned.  
“Defecting from the Republic Army.”  
“We were never in the army!” Luna protested.  
Several gunships were approaching and I pulled Luna behind me.  
“How about a deal? We will go with you and answer all your questions, as long as you don’t send us back to Kamino?” I tried to bargain.  
Anakin hesitated but glanced behind him when clones dropped onto the top of the ship. He then looked back at us. “I can only promise to not vote to send you back. I will do my best, but I will not be in charge of that decision.”  
I sighed, looking at Luna, who nodded. “As long as you try.” I walked to the Jedi, handing him the two pistols and a rifle. “You can return these to Senator Amidala. She lent them to us.” Luna also handed over her weapons.  
Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. “Take these two to the brig on the Negotiator. No one is allowed to see them except if they’re with me.”  
“Separate cells?” the red-armored clone asked.  
Anakin shook his head. “Together. Check them for weapons, but do nothing else.”  
The clone commander nodded, motioning for two troopers to escort Luna and me.  
~*~*~*~  
We had been sitting in the cell for several hours when the door leading to the cells opened. Luna sat up but I just laid back on the cot.  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody stopped in front of our cell.  
“The council’s decision has not changed,” Obi-Wan stated plainly.  
Luna put her head in her hands.  
“But, they will take a re-vote after an interrogation.” the Jedi added.  
“Let’s get this over with.” I stood, and Luna followed.  
Moments later, I was alone in an interrogation room. Obi-Wan and Cody were on the other side of the table.   
“What is your number?” Obi-Wan started the recording.  
I sighed. “FC-01.”  
“Have you chosen a name?”  
“Luna chose my name to be Celestia, but she prefers to call me Tia.”   
“When were you created?”  
I swallowed. “Six years ago, next week.”  
“What were you taught?” Obi-Wan continued.  
“How to shoot a blaster, and a sniper rifle. How to withstand interrogation, how to survive with no tools, and how to infiltrate the enemy.” I paused. “How to get information in several ways, and how to feel nothing.”  
There was a moment of silence.   
“Why were you on a ship to the outer rim several months ago?”  
“Luna and I were deemed unusable. We were being sent to the far edge of the outer rim to be executed.”  
“How were you deemed unusable?” Obi-Wan frowned.  
I took a deep breath. “To the Kaminoans, I overthought orders and became angry too quickly. I refused to use some tactics and protected Luna from several ‘lessons’. In response to that, they took Luna away. I was sent through vigorous training, getting only a few hours to eat and sleep a day. Weeks later, Luna returned with Nightmare in her mind, and we were sent off.”  
There was more silence.  
“How did you escape the ship?” Cody asked.  
“We knocked out the two clones that escorted us, and flew the ship to Tatooine. We stole some money and paid for the ship to have a parking pass for several days, and left it there. I assume the clones woke after a couple of hours and flew back.”  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Days after you escaped, the ship was found in a junkyard on Tatooine.”  
I frowned. “What of the clones?”  
“Unknown.” the Jedi responded.  
I slammed a fist onto the table, surprising the two men. I scowled, “This was not the plan.”  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “What plan?”  
I rubbed a hand over my face. “After the escape, Luna and I searched the galaxy for someone who could get Nightmare out of her head. We had heard about a healer on that planet when you guys found us. After we had, hopefully, found someone who could, Luna and I would have settled on a remote planet. We would have lived out our lives with normal jobs.”  
Obi-Wan stopped the recording and the two men left.  
~*~*~*~  
I was back in the cell, when Luna returned, escorted by Rex. Her eyes were puffy and red, but I had expected that. She sat on her cot, facing the wall.  
We didn’t talk for several hours, just nodding at the clone that brought us meals. We had spent enough time together, that I didn’t mention when I heard her crying at night, and she didn’t mention when she woke up and I was punching a wall. The next morning, I would just comfort her and she would wrap my knuckles in cloth.  
It was a couple of days before the Jedi returned.   
I was dozing, when the cell door opened. I opened an eye, frowning when I saw Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka.  
“You two will be going back to Coruscant to speak with the Jedi Council directly,” Anakin told us.  
Luna gave a small smile. “Thank you.”  
I just sighed. “And after that? Another cell?” I sat up.  
“Tia!” Luna was shocked.  
“No, I’m thankful for what you guys have done, I really am, but this is no life! Going from cell to cell, being interrogated every couple of days. I would almost prefer to be on the run.” I rested my head against the wall.  
“That is understandable.” Obi-Wan nodded. “But, after the meeting with the council, you will either be sent to Kamino or a Jedi healer will try to extract Nightmare.”  
I narrowed my eyes. “What’s the catch?”  
Anakin glanced at his padawan. “We will have to alert the Kaminoans that we have you two in custody.”  
Luna lowered her head and I grit my teeth.  
“As far as catches go, that’s not….the worst.” I bit out. “But they will surely demand you to return us.”  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Contrary to popular belief, we do not see clones as property as many Kaminoans do. If you two chose to go back, we would not stop you, but we will not force you to go back either.”  
“You do know that there will surely be repercussions for that?” Luna pointed out.  
The Jedi nodded, again.  
“We are prepared for any repercussions,” Obi-Wan assured us.  
They left and Luna stared at the wall.  
“Nightmare doesn’t like this,” she stated.  
I rolled my eyes. “That demoness doesn’t like anything other than killing.”  
Luna frowned. “She likes and protects me.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “The only reason she protects you is that you’re her host. Protecting you protects herself.”  
Luna scowled. “What is your problem with her?”  
I rolled my eyes. “My problem is that she can force her way into your mind, and control you.”  
“She can’t control me!” Luna protested.  
I raised my eyebrows. “So you’re okay with every creature she has killed?”  
“Well….no…” Luna muttered.  
I threw up my hands. “There is your answer!”  
Luna stood. “Nightmare is her own mind, at least I don’t try to command her!”  
“I only try to keep her in check so she doesn’t get you or me killed!” I stood as well.  
“You’re just looking out for yourself!”  
“If that were true, I would have left you by now!” I shouted back.  
“Then why don’t you because I don’t want to be around you anymore!” Luna screamed.  
I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes. After a few moments, I responded. “Fine.”   
I went to the cell door and pulled a bobby-pin from my boot. I picked the lock and slipped out. “Have fun with the Jedi.” I closed the door behind me, meeting Luna’s gaze.  
I jumped into the air vents and made my way to the docking bay. I slipped into a single-person fighter and took off.   
~*~*~*~  
Cody and Rex watched the fighter take off and glanced at each other.  
“Was it the girls?” Rex asked.  
Cody shook his head. “That ship only fits one. So...who is left?”  
~*~*~*~  
Hours later, Luna was standing in front of the Jedi Council with Rex and Cody on either side of her.  
“Where is your sister?” one Jedi asked.  
Luna swallowed. “We had a disagreement. She left.”  
“Left? Going where is she?” another frowned.  
Luna shrugged. “We have no safe houses. We only have...had….each other.”  
“Troubling, this is.” the second Jedi mused. “Find her, we must. Powerful are her abilities.”  
“We have tracked the ship she took to the same planet where we first met them,” Anakin responded.  
“Then go.” the first one ordered.  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex left, leaving Luna alone with the council.  
“I’ll show you to the healers.” the first stood, leading the way out.  
~*~*~*~  
I landed on the surface, jumping out of the fighter. I sold the ship to a nearby dealer, and bought the fastest speeder I could, which left me with quite a bit of credits left.  
As I sped over the plains, my mind wandered to Luna and the Republic. Luna would be taken care of, staying safe and all that. I’m sure that the Jedi will send someone after me, but I have skills in disappearing. And now, I don’t have to cover for Nightmare as well.  
~*~*~*~  
Two years have passed.  
My armor now has claw marks almost everywhere and the paint has faded. My hair is down to the mid-back and the top part is braided down to my waist. I have bone daggers, with leather wrapped around the hilts. A bone bow is slung across my back, with bone arrows with stone tips were in a leather quiver on my back.  
I had moved planets a couple of times until my ship crashed here.  
Scars now littered my body, and I was all muscle. Eating every couple of days does that to someone. I was now, what many people call, feral.  
I was hunting a deer-creature when something broke a stick. The deer bounded into the trees, but I kept an arrow knocked.   
I stalked the sound, counting 5-6 beings. I froze at the sight of clones, narrowing my eyes at the three in the lead.  
Luna, Rex, and Cody.  
They found me.  
I put the arrow back in the quiver and slung the bow across my back. I slowly crawled back, until I couldn’t see the clones anymore.  
Then, I turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. I used vines to swing from tree to tree and continued until I was several clicks from where I saw the clones.  
I slowed down, crouching on a branch several yards above the ground. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.  
Hours later.  
I was back at the clearing, listening to what Luna, Cody, and Rex were saying.  
“Her trail ends here.” Cody was saying.  
“No, there must be more!” Luna protested, frowning.  
“I’m sorry, Luna, but this is it.” Cody shook his head. “Celestia is either dead or hiding.”  
Luna sighed. “Keep searching the forest. Any sign that any intelligent being lives here. A fire, or a shelter of some sort.”  
“Of course.” Rex nodded to her, and walked away.  
I frowned when Luna took a step closer to Cody, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“I have to have hope that she lives.” Luna murmured. “There is so much I want to tell her.”  
“I know, Lu, I know.” Cody kissed the top of her head.  
I jumped out of the tree, making my way away from the scene.   
Yes, many things had happened, but Luna was supposed to move on. Instead, she is looking for me. After two years, she is still too attached to me.  
That night, I snuck into the clone’s camp, narrowing my eyes at Luna’s form staring at the fire.  
I silently cursed, the light would draw predators.   
I jumped into the camp, using dirt to put out the fire. “Are you mad?” I whisper-yelled.  
“Tia?” Luna frowned, waking the other two clones.  
“Quiet!” I hissed, scanning the area for any movement.  
Rex and Cody exchanged a glance, then moved closer to Luna.  
After a few minutes, I relaxed. Then, I turned towards the three. “What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you!” Luna frowned. “Why are you here?”  
I rolled my eyes. “Surviving. After my ship crashed, about a year and a half ago, I taught myself to survive.” I raised an eyebrow at Cody’s arm around Luna’s shoulder. “I see some things have changed.”  
Luna blushed, smiling at Cody. “Ya, it’s been about six months.”  
I nodded. “Good. Keep her safe, boys.” I stood, about to walk out of the camp.  
“Wait! You can’t just leave!” Luna grabbed my arm, making me snarl.  
I calmed myself, prying off her hand. “I can and I will. You aren’t ready for me to return.”  
“What do you mean?” Cody frowned. “We have been searching for you for two years!”  
“Exactly!” I threw my arms up. “I left because you are too attached to me. You have to learn how to live without me.”  
Luna frowned. “What do you mean?”  
I sighed. “I mean, leave me alone. Leave the planet and don’t come back. I don’t need you, and you shouldn’t need me.”  
Cody stood. “Now wait just a minute! Luna has been searching for you and has never given up hope!”  
“Good for her.” I sassed, walking away.  
A laser bolt flew over my shoulder and I stopped. I scowled at Rex, whose blaster just fired.  
“You are coming back with us, whether you want to or not.” he bit out.  
I growled at him, startling all three. “Try and cage me, captain, let’s see how well that goes.”  
There was a moment of tense silence, then I walked away.  
Hours later, I heard the ship leave.   
~*~*~*~  
A year passed, and news came that the clones had started turning on the Jedi. So, I hijacked a ship and flew to Utapau. I had been tracking the whereabouts of the 212th, and that’s where they were last seen.  
I landed, and immediately ran to the nearest battle site. I could see Luna’s purple decorated armor, next to Cody’s yellow. I watched in growing horror as clones fired at Obi-Wan and he fell into the water at the bottom of the pit.  
I glanced around and jumped down behind Cody and Luna. I spun Luna around, holding a finger to my lips.  
“If we are going to make it to my ship, we need to leave now,” I whispered, making Cody turn towards us.  
We sprint away, making it to my ship as voices raised for Cody.  
“What’s going on? Why did you fire at the Jedi?” Luna asked us.  
I flew the ship out of the planet’s atmosphere. “I don’t know but all over the galaxy, clones are turning on the Jedi.”  
Cody took off his helmet, rubbing his head. “It was Order 66, the Jedi have betrayed the Republic.”  
Luna and I exchanged a glance.   
“No they haven’t,” Luna said slowly, sitting next to Cody. “Who gave you this order?”  
“Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.”  
My grip tightened on the controls. “Sith.” I sighed. “We need to go somewhere safe. Any ideas?”  
“Tatooine?” Luna suggested. “There are plenty of traders and smugglers there. We can blend into the crowd.”  
I nodded. “Setting the course. Sit back, guys. We have a ways to go.”  
~*~*~*~  
I glanced around the corner, eyeing the crowd. “Safe,” I called back.  
Luna and Cody followed me into the crowd. We had civilian clothes on, with our armor in packs. We had sold the ship, giving us enough money to get a living started.  
We bought a farm a couple of clicks from Mos Eisley and raised eopie. We had a small herd that was slowly growing. Cody and I would look after the herd while Luna prepared the house.  
Years passed, five to be exact.   
I was in Mos Eisley, getting a drink when I recognized a guy in the corner. I slid in the seat across from him.  
“Mr. Kenobi.” I raised an eyebrow.  
He gave me a sharp look. “I go by Ben, now. Have you seen your sister? Or Cody?”  
I nodded, taking a drink from the drink in my cup. “We have a farm a few clicks from here. You?”  
“I live in the hills. It took half a day to get here.” He sighed, looking at his cup.  
“Feel free to visit. Just follow the sound of eopie, and you’ll find us.” I stood, tossing a couple of credits to the bartender.  
~*~*~*~  
It was only a couple of days before Ben visited. He was awkwardly talking with Cody when I returned from checking the herd.  
“Well if it isn’t Ben,” I smirked, walking up.  
“Hey, Celestia. Thought it was time to find some answers and explain some things.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck.   
Luna came out and Cody put his arm around her shoulders.  
We listened to Ben as he explained the fight with Anakin, what he found at the temple and Senator Amidala’s children.  
“Well...that’s a lot to take in…” Cody stated once Ben finished.  
“So, what’s your plan?” I crossed my arms.  
“I’ll wait until Luke is old enough, and then train him. He could be the last candidate for the Jedi in the Galaxy.”  
Luna nodded. “Someone should look after the girl, Leia.”  
I sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on her. You two help Ben.”  
“But what if you need backup?” Luna put a hand on my arm.  
I smirked at her. “I know where to find you, then.”  
~*~*~*~*~  
20 years later.  
I stood at the entrance to the Rebel base, watching the new ship land. Three humans and a Wookie exited.  
“General Organa.” I nodded to the woman.  
“Please, I’ve known you long enough for you to call me Leia.” Leia smiled. “This is Luke, Han, and Chewie. Boys, this is Captain Celestia.”  
I nodded at them.  
“Wait, your name is Celestia?” Luke frowned.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Ya, she just said that.”  
“Do you know Ben Kenobi?” Luke stared at me.  
I frowned. “I haven’t heard that name in nearly 20 years.”  
“He died a couple of days ago, but he told me to tell you that ‘Cody and Luna lived a good life, and both died in a skirmish against the Empire five years ago’. I don’t know who those two are though.”  
I thought for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Of course those two couldn’t stay on that darn farm.” I rolled my eyes. “Typical. I leave for a few years and they die.”  
“Who are they?” Leia asked.  
I smirked. “Luna was my sister, Cody was her husband.”  
“Ben used to talk about a Commander Cody, in the clone wars. Is that him?” Luke tilted his head.  
I nodded. “Yep. All three of us were clones. But that’s a story for another time. Did you get the information?”  
Leia nodded and led the way into the base. I fell into step beside Han.  
“You need to step up your game if you’re going to get on her good side.” I murmured to him.  
“Wha?” He frowned at me.  
“It’s obvious to anyone who has watched people fall in love. Try to keep up, smuggler.” I winked, walking away.  
If the fate of this galaxy was in those three’s hands? We’re either doomed, or about to win this war.


End file.
